It has become commonplace at sporting events and other activities to quench thirst by consuming beer or softdrinks. These beverages are typically supplied in bottles, cans or other containers of various shapes and sizes. The bottles or cans tend to be uncomfortable to hold since the beverages are chilled. Furthermore, it is important to maintain the beverages at a preferred temperature over a period of time if the beverage is not to be immediately consumed.
One object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a canned or bottled beverage carrier that isolates the hand from the surface of the bottle or can and provides insulation to maintain a nearly constant beverage temperature.
Another object is to provide a beverage bottle or can carrier that is convenient to grip with one hand.
Another object is to provide a beverage bottle or can carrier that is capable of holding beverage bottles, cans or other containers of various shapes and sizes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a carrier for beverage bottles, cans or other containers wherein the carrier is collapsible for convenient and compact storage.